Stow, Massachusetts
Stow is a town in Middlesex County, Massachusetts, United States. The town is located 21 miles west of Boston, in the MetroWest region of Massachusetts. The population was 6,590 at the 2010 census. History Stow was first settled c. 1660 by Matthew Boon and John Kettell.Childs, Ethel B. (1983). (i)History of Stow(/i). Stow Historical Society. ISBN 978-0-9611058-1-5 Coming from Gloucester and Charlestown, Massachusetts, these two men settled the land of the Tantamous (Jethro) Native Americans, called "Pompocitticut". Boon settled by a large body of water (later bearing his name: Lake Boon), upon a hill (also bearing his name: Boon Hill), with a vast tract of land surrounding him. It is said that he traded all this for a single jackknife. He lived on what is now known as Barton Road. A monument bearing his name is located on the plot of land he formerly resided on. John Kettell took up residence in a portion of land in the southwestern corner of Stow, where the flatness helped with farming and its proximity to the Lancaster Garrison House (in present day Bolton, Massachusetts, owned by Reverend Joseph Rowlandson) house proved vital in later years. John, who brought his wife, Elizabeth Allen of Salem, Massachusetts, and three children: Elizabeth, Mary, Samuel, and James (the only one born in Stow in 1665), proceeded to trade with the natives and farm the land, though very little is known for fact. Both families were involved in King Philip's War in 1676. Boon sent his family to the Sudbury Garrison House, then proceeded to return home with one of his sons and a neighbor. All three were killed. Little, if anything, is known about the remaining Boon family, but they did survive the initial attack. John Kettell sent his family to the Lancaster Garrison, which was also attacked and burned. The natives took twenty captives, including Mrs. Rowlandson (a well-known captive, the wife of Rev. Rowlandson who wrote narratives of her captivity), Mrs. Rowlandson’s sister, Mrs. Elizabeth Kettell (John Kettell's wife), and some children. All twenty were ransomed by John Hoar of Concord for 20 £ after several months of the native life style. The Kettell family, once reunited, moved back to Salem, Massachusetts after selling their farm. Stow was officially incorporated in 1683. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and (2.60%) is water. It is located in eastern/central Massachusetts. Stow borders the towns of Harvard, Boxborough, Acton, Maynard, Sudbury, Hudson, and Bolton. Villages The village of Gleasondale is in both Hudson and Stow. Demographics }} As of the census of 2000, there were 5,902 people, 2,082 households, and 1,678 families residing in the town. The population density was 334.9 people per square mile (129.3/km²). There were 2,128 housing units at an average density of 120.7 per square mile (46.6/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 95.48% White, 0.36% African American, 0.19% Native American, 2.03% Asian, 0.34% from other races, and 1.61% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.42% of the population. There are 2,082 households, out of which 41.5% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 72.7% were married couples living together, 6.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.4% were non-families. 14.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.82 and the average family size was 3.16. In the town the population was spread out with 28.2% under the age of 18, 4.2% from 18 to 24, 30.6% from 25 to 44, 28.8% from 45 to 64, and 8.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 99.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.2 males. The median income for a household in the town was $108,290, and the median income for a family was $111,530. Males had a median income of $86,758 versus $67,911 for females. The per capita income for the town was $38,260. About 1.5% of families and 2.7% of the population were below the poverty line, including 1.6% of those under age 18 and 1.7% of those age 65 or over. Points of interest Golf Stow may be best known for its numerous golf courses, having 4 courses and 81 total holes of golf in town. The best known of these is Stow Acres Country Club, the site of the 1995 US Amateur Public Links Championship. Numerous times it has been ranked among the best public courses in the state and boasts a top 50 pro shop for public pro shops nationally. Apple orchards Stow is also well known for its numerous apple orchards and is a popular weekend destination for families during apple picking season. Notable residents or past residents *Matthew Tobin Anderson, known as M. T. Anderson, an author primarily of picture books for children and novels for young adults *Tom Barrasso, former NHL goaltender *Dan Duquette, former general manager of the Montreal Expos and Boston Red Sox and current general manager with the Baltimore Orioles. *Henry Gardner, first Receiver-General/State Treasurer of Massachusetts from 1774 until his death in 1782. His grandson Henry J. Gardner served as Governor from 1855 to 1858. *Grace Metalious, of "Peyton Place" fame. Her husband taught school in Stow after moving from Gilmanton, New Hampshire, where they had lived while she wrote her book; it is not clear whether she ever lived in Stow, as biographies state that they separated about the time the book was published. *Lee H. Pappas, publisher of several well-known hi-tech publications, including A.N.A.L.O.G., PC Laptop, VideoGames & Computer Entertainment and TurboPlay *George P. Shultz, former U.S. Secretary of State *Kate Hogan, Massachusetts State Representative Fire education Stow is home to the Massachusetts Firefighting Academy. Future firefighters come here to train to become a firefighter at the minimum age of 18. Airports Minute Man Air Field (6B6), a privately owned, public-use airport, is located in Stow, and also home to the northern offices of the Collings Foundation at the airfield. File:Stow MA Town Hall.jpg|Stow Town Hall File:Stow MA Town Hall plaque.jpg|Stow Town Hall historical plaque References External links *Town of Stow official website *The Stow Minutemen Company Category:Towns in Middlesex County, Massachusetts Category:Settlements established in 1681 Category:1681 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies Category:Towns in Massachusetts Category:Stow, Massachusetts